R;ghroglkr
've heard two good answers to this over the years. One was from a friend who had met the woman he would later marry. He said he knew she was the one because suddenly everyone else seemed like a waste of time. Another friend passed along this checklist he'd heard somewhere: #Best friends #Sleep together #Make each other better. All those things ring true for me. You might be passionate about someone, but they bring out the worst in you (missing #3). You might respect and like someone whom you don't feel drawn to physically (missing #2). Or you might like them, and want them, but feel you can't trust them or that they don't value you (missing #1). Finally, you might have 1, 2 & 3 to some extent, but still be drawn to other people. So, when you meet the person who makes you want to "forsake all others," whom you trust as a friend, with whom you have passion and are your best self -- and all those elements are present or seem to be present from their perspective too -- that's your true love. -- knew I've found found true love, when my Mom sat next to me the whole night when my body was burning with fever. I knew I found true love, when my Dad went to a special kind of market, far away from home, each day early morning, for almost a month, just to get a particular kind of fish for me, when I suffered from Anaemia. I know I've found true love, when I am thirsty and my Brother brings me a glass of chilled water, and says, "Drink, you don't have too many days at home. You will get married and go away very soon." I know I have found true love, when my Sister tries her best hand to prepare my favorite chicken dish, because her sister came home after many days. I know I've found true love, when my Fiancee tells me that he wants me to be so successful in life, that I don't have to depend on anyone for anything. Not even him. I know I've found true love, when my Dog comes running to me, and licks my face all over, after few hours of separation. They make my world. And each day, I know I love them, and that they love me. Truly. -- When you've decided to go for it and make it last. This is the decision that has to be made when you look at who is sharing your bed. You have to decide. Give up your checklist of all the things you want and are looking for. Staying power, trust, and determination through all kinds of rocky times is what matters. True love grants you the muscle to create something beautiful. -- met my wife when we were both 10 years old. Neither of us ever dated anybody else. We got married at 23. True love? Nah. There's no such thing as true love. We made the idea up because it makes us feel good. There are countless people who declare that they've found their true loves, only to witness the relationship imploding, and/or find another true love later on. Do away with such hyperbole. An obsession with "true love" is, ironically, what impedes a healthy, symbiotic romantic relationship. Be kind, communicate, work hard. All you have is each moment. -- We were always texting back an forth throughout the day when we 1st started dating. I realized towards the end of one busy day nether of us had sent a text. I decided to be the 1st to break the silence and say hello. Just as I was hitting send a text came from him saying hello too. We can sit in a room together listening to music and enjoying each others company but doing our own thing at the same time. We agree that we don't need each other. We want each other. We don't really fight because we both agree that there is a compromise to any situation. He makes me a martini when I get home from work. I make him chocolate cookies on the weekend. We cook pasta from scratch together. He makes the pasta, I make the sauce. Even after 4 years we still aren't sick of each other and make each other laugh every day. Nether of us tries to change or improve the other. We fell for each other as we are....why change that? We have our own little inside jokes that never get old. Sometimes we don't see eye to eye on everything. Most of the time we laugh about our disagreements. You know you've found your true love when you could write a love story about your relationship and you wouldn't have to change a thing. -- Begin by being totally honest with yourself about who they are and who they aren't. Watch who they are both when they're with you and when they're not with you...this, unfortunately takes some time - at least a few months - as people are often not who they believe or present themselves to be, and, even if they are exactly as they seem at first. MOST people are not who you initially perceive them to be OK, now the 2 "million dollar" questions: - Would you enjoy being with them amidst the worst of their weaknesses for the next 100 years if they never got better? If he makes you laugh, but picks his nose, is that acceptable for forever? (although it's ok to hope he will one day stop) If she is a mildly compulsive spender are you ok with that? Is the strength she adds to you FAR worth it? You can only like someone until you see their worst...only when the worst is seen can you decide how much you love them. Anyone in relationship long enough will love things about the other. The answer to the "true love" question is about how much you love them. It's ok to admit you simply can't love them the way they deserve to be loved for a lifetime. It doesn't make you worse...just honest. That "worst" part of them will bring pain points into marriage. You'll have to choose to love-it-through decade after decade, cause some things simply take decades to change, and some things never do change. - Is she/he worth smaller dreams, less dreams or no dreams in exchange for doing life together? Marriage is a covenant. Covenant means it's about together...even if a physical injury she incurs puts your dreams on hold for a decade or two. Is this person worth a different career? Are they worth a "smaller" life? You don't know what life will bring. Maybe your business will one day break into the success of your dreams, but it introduces an element of stress that she's simply not wired to handle. Is she worth laying down your future success for? Even if she wouldn't make you do it, would you willingly do it? That's my wife. Worth any price, worth any sacrifice. I'd give everything up before I'd give her up. I've had to do it a few times, actually. Our lives and our love together only gets more amazing on the outset of each difficult decision where our love for each other takes priority anyway